


Prince Sirius and the Wonderful, Marvelous, Excellent Day (or the day Remus Lupin accidentally told him a secret)

by combustiblelemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Nonmagic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustiblelemon/pseuds/combustiblelemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is terrible at being a prince. His best friend, Remus, has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Sirius and the Wonderful, Marvelous, Excellent Day (or the day Remus Lupin accidentally told him a secret)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wigglecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglecat/gifts).



> Originally written for the winter wolfstar wank on tumblr.

Sirius was very bored today. He'd tried taking a nap in the meeting, but his mother's assistant had been throwing peanuts at him the whole time to keep him awake. Remus' phone must have given out, because he'd stopped playing his turn in Draw Something (Sirius wouldn't play Words with Friends with him anymore because Remus was too good) and he wasn't answering any of Sirius' texts. All in all, it was a shitty start to the day. At least he only had to suffer through twenty more minutes of this nonsense.

Or so he thought. An hour later, Sirius and the advisors and the foreign diplomats and the translators and a few other people he didn't know were making their way out of the room. Sirius had been tempted to make Kreacher eat all the fucking peanuts he'd thrown, but it was more trouble than it was worth. And anyways, Remus was waiting outside the door for him, just as he said he would. Sirius grinned at him, catching him around the neck and tugging him close.

"Moony!" he cried happily, ruffling his hair. Remus knew that Sirius knew that it annoyed him, but the prince had said something about it being good for him and it wasn't even that bad, so there was no reason to complain.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Remus said, making a face at him. He knew he was the only one in the entire kingdom who could get away with saying stuff like that to the crown prince, and he wasn't above taking advantage of it. They'd been friends since they were very small. Remus had been the only other child in the palace until Sirius' little brother had been born, and since Sirius couldn't play with an infant, he'd been the prince's companion until they were seven. The queen hadn't expected her son to grow fond of his only friend, and would probably have preferred for the friendship to end fifteen years ago, but since the Lupin boy was quiet and well mannered, and Sirius needed quiet and well mannered examples, she didn't try to put a stop to their friendship… often, anyways. She'd tried when they were twelve, and then again when they were sixteen, but Sirius just grew more and more out of control without the influence of his friend. Her last attempt had been right after Sirius had turned eighteen. She was going to have Remus sent away, but Sirius had threatened to go with him, so that was that. Her son had his friend and she had her heir.

"But if I don't call you that, I can't say that I'm loony for Moony. And loony for Remus just doesn't have the same ring to it." Sirius had his face pressed against the side of Remus' head. Remus could feel him grinning and was fighting a losing battle to keep from doing the same. He wrinkled his nose and headbutted him away.

"Stop that, you. Fix your tie and let's get some lunch." Sirius pouted like a little boy and shook his head, knowing that Remus would fix it for him if he didn't do it himself. Remus let out an exasperated sigh, doing his very best to ignore the fond smile that was plastered on Sirius' face as he reached up to fix the tie for him. "I'm going to make you start wearing clip-ons if you don't do it yourself next time."

"I like it better when you do it."

"I'm not your mum."

"Thank god for that, yeah?" Sirius linked arms with him, yanking him down the hall and out into the lobby. He thought about getting lunch in the restaurant in the building, so he could keep their arms linked, but the food there was terrible and he would never subject Remus to it unless he had to. As expected, Remus pulled his arm away as they exited the building. Sirius frowned a little, but he knew his friend was doing it to protect his public image.

The rest of the day wasn't nearly as terrible as the meeting had been. They'd taken their lunch back home and eaten it outside in one of the palace's courtyards since it was such a nice day. Sirius had taken off his jacket and tie, and an hour later his shoes and socks came off too. He sent for a chessboard and some lemonade, so he and Remus could stay out a bit longer. He had a feeling that Remus was trying to let him win at chess, so tried to do even worse so Remus could win. Remus was just as stubborn as he was, though, so by the end of the game, the real winner would be the one who lost.

They didn't get a chance to finish their game. Sirius picked up a handful of fallen pieces and threw them one by one at Remus, who picked up his own pieces and did the same. They scooped up the rest of the pieces off the board and ran around the yard, hiding behind trees and benches to avoid enemy fire. It was a game they'd played often as children (though not always with chess pieces), and Sirius was still better at it than Remus. He managed to get behind him and tackled him to the ground, laughing as they rolled on the grass.

"I win!" Sirius announced, sitting on Remus' chest. Well, he wasn't really sitting on him, since most of his weight was on his knees, but it was close enough. Remus laughed, thumping him on the leg.

"Yes, you've made your point, your majesty. Get off, please." Sirius laughed and leaned down to lick Remus on the nose, making him yelp and flail around, trying to get free. That just made Sirius laugh harder as he rolled off of him onto the grass. He sprawled out beside him, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down a little. After a few minutes, he went very still. Remus sat up, looking over at him. The idiot had fallen asleep.

Remus sighed, reaching to carefully pick some grass out of Sirius' hair. He supposed that he'd been very lucky that his father was head of security for the princes and that he'd been brought up alongside Sirius for as long as he could remember. He had no idea what his life would be like without his best friend, and found himself worrying about that more and more as they got older. Eventually Sirius would have to get married to some noble or princess and have babies and be king and he'd be too busy to spend time with his pathetic little friend Remus who'd secretly been in love with him for ages. Remus had never worked up the nerve to say anything because he knew it couldn't possibly go anywhere. Sirius had to get married, and even if maybe by some random chance he did want Remus, being in a relationship with a man would destroy his political career. It wasn't like he could be fired or anything, but his mother could disinherit him and leave him with nothing. No, Remus would never do that to him, not after Sirius had done so much for him.

Maybe one little kiss wouldn't hurt. After all, Sirius was asleep. It wasn't like he'd ever know. Remus leaned down to gently brush his lips against his friend's, moving slowly so he wouldn't wake him.

Wait.

Why was Sirius grinning?

Fuck.

Remus tried to jerk back, but Sirius reached up to grab his face, holding him in place so he had a chance to kiss back. Remus made a soft, helpless noise, relaxing against him before remembering himself and pulling away for real.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Sirius clapped his hand over Remus' mouth. He looked as nervous as Remus felt.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since we were eight." Remus blinked, confused and unable to say anything since Sirius was still covering his mouth. "I couldn't do it because you never say no to me and I would always be worrying that you were only letting me to humor me and I would never, ever do that to you."

Remus couldn't breathe and he didn't know if it was because of what Sirius was saying or because his hand was still cutting off his air supply. Sirius finally noticed that Remus was struggling and let go of his mouth. He pushed himself up so he was sitting next to him, folding his hands on his lap so he wouldn't be tempted to yank Remus over for another kiss.

"Say something."

Every worry that Remus'd had about this came rushing back to him. They couldn't do this. He wasn't going to let Sirius ruin his life for him. He had his own future to think about, and the kingdom, and the girl that he would marry some day, and their babies, and everything else!

"Your mum-"

"Don't care what she thinks. I wasn't kidding when I said I would leave with you."

"Your title-"

"I would be a terrible king anyways. I'm far too selfish for that. Reg can rule and we can travel around the world and have all sorts of adventures and-"

"Sirius!"

"What?" Sirius was getting frustrated. This was the only time Remus had grown enough balls to say no to him, and it was only to deny him something that they both really wanted. Sirius had once thought that he would be very proud of him when it finally happened, but this was mostly a little infuriating.

"Why me? Why are you so willing to lose everything over some kissing with me?"

"What?" Sirius laughed, throwing his arms around a very startled Remus. "I was hoping that it would eventually be more than a bit of kissing. And why not you? When has it been anyone but you?"

Remus had to think about it for a moment. Sirius'd had girlfriends in the past. He would go out on dates and come home to tell Remus how dull they'd been, or how the girl had been trying too hard. Only once had he come home looking thoroughly shagged, and he looked so miserable and guilty that Remus hadn't even had the heart to be mad at him.

It had always been him, hadn't it?

Sirius hadn't let go yet, so Remus twisted in his arms a little to kiss the corner of his mouth, trying to make that terrible, worried expression go away. It worked well enough, though Remus wasn't sure how much of it was the kiss and how much of it was just Sirius being quick to smile at anything that pleased him.

"Do you want to come with me to tell my mum or shall I give you time to get a few hundred miles away first?"

Remus tried to shove Sirius away, but he held on tight enough that both of them tumbled back onto the grass. He pretended to struggle for a moment before relaxing against Sirius, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sirius could hear the question that Remus was really asking. _Are you sure I'm what you want._ He nodded, burying his face against the crook of Remus' neck.

"This is exactly what I want. And on some level, I'm sure my mum will be pleased. The son who doesn't fall asleep in meetings, or call the daughters of foreign dignitaries stupid bints, or whatever other stupid thing I've done this month will get to be king, and the idiot son she barely tolerates will go far, far away and take that bloke he's very fond of with him. Reg will be a much better king than I would have been." Sirius looked up and saw that Remus still looked slightly distressed. He blew a puff of air into his ear and rested his forehead against the side of Remus' head. "Stop worrying, Moony. It'll be all right. I'm always right, aren't I?"

Remus nodded, closing his eyes. It was easier to agree than point out that Sirius was rarely right about anything. And who knew? Maybe he would be right this time.


End file.
